No life is perfect
by LauraDora101
Summary: Annablle's life seems to be going great, everything is just perfect. But nothing stays that way forever.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you think?" I asked Owen who was sat at his computer sorting out songs for his next show and had gone strangely quiet when I asked him if he wanted to come and have dinner with my family that night.

"Well… I'm not exactly the type of boyfriend you take home to meet your parents… anyway what brought this idea on?" he said whilst concentrating very hard on his music choice.

"My dad thinks it would be… nice to meet the person I'm spending most of my time with you know just to make sure I'm not hanging out with some lunatic"

"Your dad? I thought he stayed out of girly affairs?"

"That's true but he is also quite protective of me and my sisters so he wants to meet you" He groaned shut his computer down and came and sat next to me on his bed.

I smiled at him I knew I would get my way with him whether it meant him meeting my mom and dad or him going to see some gooey chick flick he'd give in eventually if I pestered him enough. However the only thing he wouldn't give up on was his quest to find a piece of techno music that I liked, which so far was failing miserably.

"Fine, I'll go how bad can it be? But you owe me for this" he warned, I just smiled knowing my plan worked. I kissed him to say thank you and he took it as an invite to have a make out session. It was just him and me the thing I loved most and making out was a plus. We some how ended up lying on his bed still kissing with his hands exploring my body, his hand working his way up my back on to my bra strap and…

"Owen I thought you and… oh gosh… err sorry I'll come back later" his mom stuttered as she back out of the room she just entered. We both sat up blushing.

"So come by the house at five?" and I left.

After Will Cash's conviction Sophie moved me and Clarke became the friends we used to be and Owen and me became closer by the day my life was good I didn't have to worry about bottling things up side or what mood Whitney would be in or about modelling life was finally making sense to me again. I'd got the rings Rolly had promised and had finally decided what to have on the inscription one said _Don't' think, don't judge _and the other said _just listen. So _the only thing that was worrying about now was Owen coming meeting my parents because I new my dad meant well being protective of me after he found what happened it was just too much sometimes and he would give people a hard time so I was afraid he might make Owen angry and that was never good.

"I'm so glad we finally get to meet this new boyfriend of yours. It will be nice to get know him since your always so mysterious about him" my mom said whilst fussing over the meal she had made for us all "and I know you father is looking forward to it as well"

"Yeah I know I just hope he'll be nice" I said just as the doorbell rung and heard my dad rush to answer it.

I walked round the corner to see Owen trapped in a handshake with my dad.

"So you must be Owen?" My dad said as he finally released Owen.

"Yeah it's good to meet you Mr. Greene"

"Well come on in dinner will be ready soon just go take a seat at the table" I smiled in sympathy at Owen no use getting to close to him tonight with my dad in overprotective mode. When we were all sat at the table making polite small talk my dad made his move to interrogate my new boyfriend. This was going to be hell.

Owen answered all my dads' questions with respect and truthfully of course and I just sat there being quiet hoping to get this night out of the way.

"So Ever been to prison?" The whole room fell silent when my dad asked that question; he'd overstepped the line.

"Yes sir I have. I did two months in juvenile hall" my dad was shocked at this answer he didn't expect and my mothers face dropped.

"Well that's very truthful of you"

"Well I don't lie. I learnt that the hard way"

"You don't lie ever?" my dad looked happy he had just found a way in to make sure he knew everything I did not that I didn't like to tell him it was just recently because of him treating me like a little kid or like I'm going to have a nervous break down every time someone mentions what happened with Will Cash.

"No, never"

"Really so tell me what were you in prison for?"

"Punching a guy at school" he said casually

"Punched anyone recently?"

"Yes, I punched Will Cash when I heard what he did to Annabelle"

"Well I can't blame you for that" he paused thinking of other question to test his honesty with. This was really getting old but my dad seemed to be enjoying this moment of power. "Have you and Annabelle had sex?" Oh god he did not just ask that.

"No"

"Never wanted to or tried?"

"Dad, seriously what the hell why can't you just ask me these things I would of told you, now your just being annoying"

"Let him answer Annabelle"

"Yes, this afternoon"

By the time the night had finally ended I was in state of shock I couldn't believe my dad had just done that, making him answer all those questions all I wanted to do was go to bed and forget this ever happened.

"Annabelle, come down here" my dad shouted

"Yes?"

"Me and your father have been talking, and we think that I would be best for you after everything you've been through would be to stay away from Owen. He's not a good person Annabelle he's not right for you"

"Oh my god! Now your trying to control who I'm with that's not fair. I was raped mom ok I know you know it but I can still make decisions for my self I'm not stupid just stop trying to control me" I stormed out the room

"Annabelle get back here, we haven't finished talking to yet! We need to discuss about when we're moving house"

"What?" I almost screamed

"We're moving"


	2. Chapter 2

Last night was one of the worst nights I had at home. We spent the whole night arguing after Owen left, and two things were made clear: one, we were moving house and two, the time that I had left in Lakeview was not allowed to be spent with Owen as I was now not allowed to be with him because he was apparently a 'bad influence' and 'not what I need right now'. What the hell do my parents know of what I needed and didn't need? So now I was on my way to the community radio station to meet up with Owen, Rolly and Clarke so we could all go and have breakfast.

I walked in to the room to find Clarke doing her usual crossword, Rolly working the controls and Owen smiling at me as he talked into his microphone about some new groundbreaking band.

"Hey" Clarke said as she noticed me come in "How was Owen meeting the parents last night he hasn't said much"

"oh it was… well how do I put this… I don't think it could of gone any worse with the way my dad was treating Owen" I said collapsing into a chair next to her.

"No wonder Owen wasn't saying so much. So what actually happened?" she sighed

"Well my Dad was in overprotective mode so he was being all weird with Owen, then he found out that Owen never lies so he took advantage of that and decided to ask him every question under sun including Owens jail time and whether or not we were sexually active."

"Wow, that was bad"

"Oh don't worry it gets worse, but I'll tell you about it at breakfast I need to talk to Owen first" I said as he walked out the booth looking at me funny

"Talk to me about what?" he said coming over and kissing me.

"Well then Rolly and me will meet you there" Clarke said pulling the unaware Rolly up from his chair and walking out to his car.

"So, that was perfectly timed" he said whilst watching Rolly's car pull out of the station car park.

"So you know how last night went terribly with my dad interrogating like he did? Well it gets even worse"

"I don't see how it can get much worse than last night" he said still smiling at me as he collected up his things

"Well my mom and dad think it "would be best" if I didn't see you anymore because apparently you're a "bad influence" I air quoted

"Oh" he sighed looking down at hands "so are you going to do as they say because Annabelle I don't want you lying to them just for me"

"Well I don't want to lie to them either but I'm not going to stay away from you. But, there is one more thing" I said as he came up to me wrapping his arm round my waist.

"I don't think there's anything as…"

"Actually" I interrupted "There is. I'm moving house "his face fell " I don't know when, I don't know where and to be honest I don't care because I know I'll hate it wherever I end up. But until the day the drag me kicking and screaming to the new place I want to be with you" he looked down at me smiling again but not like he had before there was a sadness in his eyes that killed me.

When we got to World of Waffles me and Owen were holding hands and my head on his shoulder, we weren't talking we just went and sat down with Clarke and Rolly.

"So what happening?" Rolly said as soon as we sat down

"I'm moving house whether I like it or not. Don't know when don't know where oh and I'm also not allowed to see Owen anymore but I'm choosing to ignore that order" both of their faces dropped Clarke seemed really upset and Owen just sat there, he hadn't said I word since I told him.

"But… you can't… I mean… it's like all… I don't know but you just can't" Rolly said wrapping his arms around the now very upset Clarke.

The rest of breakfast Rolly started coming up with plans on how to make sure I couldn't leave this cheered both me and Clarke up but Owen still sat there in silence his hand in mine.

Later on we were driving in his car listening to some band but other than the music it was silence between us I had tried to make conversation but he just came out with grunts not really saying anything.

"Owen?"

"Hm?"

"Speak"

"I am"

"More than two syllables please" I insisted

"What?"

"You've barley spoken since I told you about moving and my dad saying we couldn't be together. Please can we talk about this or something I worried"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Owen?" he didn't respond "Owen don't be like this I want what ever time we have left together to be good"

"Meet me at the park tonight if you can get out ok? I just need some time to think this over," he said as we pulled up outside my house.

"Think what over? What is there to think over?"

"Us" I got out the car and slammed the door tears falling down my face and ran to my house. I didn't understand why he had to think about him and me we were fine, the only difference was that now out time left together was limited.

I snuck out the house and walked over to the park just outside my neighbourhood to find Owen sat on a bench listening intently to his I-pod.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to him on the cold bench. He nodded. No smile. I sat there in silence next to him for what felt like an eternity until he finally tool one earphone out and looked at me. Still no smile.

"I've been thinking" he said looking into my eyes "Your moving. You don't when. You don't where all you know is that we now have a limited time left together which you now want to spend all with me?"

"Kinda. But if you don't want to spend ALL you time with me or any time I'll understand" I said holding back the tears that burned my eyes. He finally smiled and I hope it wasn't at my liberating him from whatever it was we were doing.

"I love you" he said quietly but just loud enough for me to hear and my heart to start jumping through my chest "But…I don't want to have a limited time with you"

"I don't understand"

"When you talk you talk as if the day you move away as the day we disappear from each others lives and I don't want that to happen but I don't know what else I'm supposed to do"

"Well we could try a long distance but that would be hard with the fact that my dad is trying to keep me and away from you"

"I wasn't talking about long distance, I just don't want you to leave but there's nothing I can do about it. I should be grateful for the time we have left together but all I can think about is that it's time _left_."

"I… don't know what to do either" I leaned into his arms wishing that time would stand still but it wouldn't because half an hour later my phone started to ring and it was my demanding to know where I was and if I were with Owen. I didn't lie to him. Owen had taught me lying never did any good. Eventually I decided to risk going home and face the music.

"ANNABELLE! Did I not specifically tell you not to go out with that thug? Did I not tell you how bad of a person he was did I not tell you that he isn't what you need, he isn't good for epically not in you condition" my dad boomed at me as soon as I stepped into the house.

"Condition? I didn't realise I was ill" I said sarcastically as I walked past my dad into the kitchen.

"Do not get all cocky with me young lady! Your mother and me told you to stay way from him and him and what do you do? You just ignore us then don't even have the decency to hide it"

"Oh so you'd rather I lie to you"

"Stop twisting my words Annabelle, you know that's not what I meant. Now go to your room you are grounded until we move to New York."

"New York? We're moving to New York? Why what's the point? So you can keep me away from my boyfriend or is it just a huge pay rise if you're prepared to move us from our home?"

"Annabelle just go to your room!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking out from a second story window was harder than you might think, especially if you weren't gymnast or practised at shimmying down drainpipes. I left a note on my bed telling my parents I had gone to see Owen then I opened my window and let the shimmying begin, that lasted for about 5 minutes because I fell. Well the pain was worth it if I got to see Owen.

I ran round the back garden out in to the street and kept running till I was out of sight of the house. I then met Owen in his land cruiser at the park.

"Hey" I smiled as I got in to the car with him and kissed him.

"Hi, Annabelle?"

"Owen for the last time I'm ok with this and you are not the reason I am hating my parents at the moment ok? Can we please go somewhere or do I need to convince you I'm ok with all of this for the hundredth time?"

"Ok, ok, don't stress. So you want to just chill at my house for a bit? My mom and Mallory are at some concert of another one of her favourite singers who I think are completely"

"Owen, there's nothing you can do, if she like that sort of music it's tough I'm afraid you might just have to give up." I said interrupting him before he could go into full ranting mode.

"I'm not going give up on changing her taste OR your opinion of techno"

"I hate all techno music. Nothing you can do" I said as I got out the car and started walking to his front door.

"Oh really?" he said as he opened the front door with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Owen… don't you dare" I shouted as I ran into his house with him chasing me. Recently he had found out my only weakness and was going to use it against me if he caught up. I ran into his lounge where he got me and pushed me onto the sofa and used my weakness against me.

I was the most ticklish person you shall ever meet so of course when he started tickling me there was nothing I could do except beg him to stop in between my giggles.

"Like techno now?" he said after a few minutes but he was still on top of me so there was no escape.

"You are very evil. Do you know that? And I still don't like techno" I

"Hmmm…" he mused and kissed my neck gently "Do you like it now?" I shook my head "How about now?" he said planting more kisses on my neck and face deliberately staying away from my mouth "What about?" he said as he finally kissed me on the lips.

"Maybe a little" I said succumbing to his irritable soft gentle kisses. We spent a long time after that just kissing then somehow we made it up to his bed room where his hands were much more willing to explore my body and up the back of my shirt to my bra strap.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning hearing my phone ringing and realising that I was still at Owens house still in his arms.

"Hello?" I answered the phone hoping I didn't wake Owen

"Annabelle! Do you realise what time it is?" my mother almost screamed down the phone.

"No… err… oh right yeah… I'll just err… I'll be home in a few minutes mom sorry" and then I hung up. Owen was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I got dressed gathered up my stuff and started the long walk home.

When I arrived home I got the usual commotion of "where have you been" and "do you remember that you were grounded?" after a large shouting fit between my parents and me I finally was able to go to bed.

In the morning my parents were still mad at me and could not decide how to punish me or what they could do with me, so they decided they would take things away from me this included: My phone, the I-pod Owen had given me for my birthday with songs already loaded on, my radio, my car, my television, my laptop and I was to get no more pocket money. Not to mention my not being allowed out the house except for school.

When I got to school the following day Owen was in a mood with me.

"Owen, please tell me what's up with you?" I begged

"What's up with me? We slept together for the first time and I wake up to find you gone, then you won't take any of my calls respond to my e-mails and don't come meet outside the park like we had planned to do. Why do you think I'm pissed with you Annabelle?"

"Owen I'm sorry my parents were pissed with me the other night so the took, my phone, I-pod, laptop, car, television and I'm not allowed out the house anymore believe me there has been nothing I wanted to do more than see you I'm just having some trouble with my parents"

"Annabelle" he sighed, "I'm not worth it. Not worth you having to fall out with your parents like this, maybe your parents are right about me"

"Owen believe me you're worth it"

"Annabelle. No I'm not. And I don't want to be the reason you hate you parents it's not right I don't want to be taking you away from them." He said and looked down into his hands. "Annabelle. I think we should listen to your parents. I'm going to stay away from you, I'm not worth all this trouble" tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over.

"Owen…?"

"I love you Annabelle. Goodbye" and with that he got off our wall and walked away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

I just sat there on the wall stunned at what had just happened, tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't understand why Owen would just leave me like that. It didn't seem right. I didn't know what I was going to do with out Owen, he had been there for me all the time this past year, he told me he loved me, we slept together. Why was he doing this? The bell chimed signalling the end of lunch, people went inside quickly but I just sat unable to move, just crying. Eventually Clarke found me and took me into the girls toilets where I completely broke down finally realising that this wasn't a dream this was real. Owen had left me.

The end of the day came about slowly; I drifted from class to class ignoring what was going on around me. Clarke tried to cheer me up and make me feel better but nothing she did took my mind off Owen. My mother sat in her car at the turning circle waiting to pick me up to make sure that I went home straight away, I got in the car sighed and looked away from her. This was all her and my dads fault, if they had known how great of a guy Owen was maybe this wouldn't of happened but I'd still be moving away. My mother tried to talk to me to see what was wrong but gave up after realising that I wouldn't even look at her never mind talk to her. We got home and I just straight to my room not wanting to talk to anyone just wanting to be alone. A few hours later there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Annabelle" Whitney said as she walked into my room and sat on the foot of my bed. "Just thought I come round and make dinner for you all again"

"Mom sent you up here didn't she? Or was it dad?" I snapped back at her.

"It was mom she says you have barley talked to them since they told you about the move and that today you wouldn't even look mom in the eye. What's that all about?" she questioned as she lay back on my bed.

"They told me that I wasn't allowed to see Owen anymore and because of that I got in lots of fights with mom and dad. I told Owen about this and he said he didn't want to be cause of me hating my parents so he broke up with me saying he isn't worth it. So now I'm all alone and it's their fault."

"I can see why you're mad, but not looking them in the eye or talking to them is a little harsh on them. They probably thought that they were doing what was best for you."

"Oh not you as well, why does everyone think me being kept away from Owen is good for me?" I shouted at her

"Hey! Annabelle relax. I didn't say I agreed with them, I met he was cool. All I'm saying is I know you're mad but it really hurts them when you ignore them. Trust me I know we spent weeks going over that when I was in therapy."

"I'm not going to stop talking to them completely, I just need some time to get over it."

"Well don't worry you will. Plus they said they found a really nice place in New York which is near a school so that should be kind of cool for you living in New York." I smiled at her optimism I wasn't going to be happy anywhere I ended up at the moment.

The weeks at school started to fly by, and before I new it Christmas had come by already. The past weeks at school had been horrible I saw Owen everyday still sitting on our wall but we never talked. I spent most of my time at school with Clarke. At home it was quite depressing I still wasn't allowed out so that meant I spent most of my time in my room instead of being downstairs where my parents could talk to me. They showed me pictures of our place and told me all these things about it and how I was going to love it there. I just nodded and listened to what they were saying out of politeness. At home now the boxes had started to appear and sold sign appeared on our front lawn meaning that we'd be moving very soon. I was still sad about Owen and refused to pack any of my stuff. Owen or no Owen I still didn't want to move. The big move was getting closer and closer and my mom had packed my room up for me realising that I wasn't going to be doing it any time soon. Then it finally came. It was the night before we were set to go to the airport and fly out to New York, we were all sat around on the floor of our front room I had been allowed out that day to go and say by to my friends. I had gone round to Clarke's house to say my final goodbye to her and Rolly.

"I'm really going to miss you it won't be the same without you" Clarke said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Yeah, it's not right you having go. Why can't you just stay here? Remember my plan about you living in my shed?" he said trying not to cry. Which I found quite weird; Rolly didn't seem like the crying type.

"Err you know I'd loved to live in your shed Rolly but I have no choice. I have to go to New York," I laughed.

"Oh… Well I take it you've already said your goodbyes to Owen then?" Rolly said as he hugged me again.

"I haven't really spoken to him. Could you mention it to him that I'm going"

"Annabelle you should really tell him yourself," Clarke said as she wiped tears off her face.

"I would" I stuttered "but I really don't have time because after this I have to go home and sort out the stuff for the plane. So if you guys aren't busy just mention something to him"

I hugged them both one last time and began walking home so I wouldn't have to face after to lying to them.

I thought about that now I regretted that the last thing I ever said was a lie but I just couldn't face Owen.

"Annabelle? We're ordering pizza tonight because everything is packed up is cheese ok?" my dad said ruining my train of thoughts.

"Yes thanks," I said as I was flicking through some magazine my mom had gotten me. I just sat there in our lounge reading the magazine for a while as I waited for the pizza listening to my parents make sure they had everything they needed for the flight tomorrow for the hundredth time. The doorbell rang I grabbed some money off the side and went to get the pizza, knowing that my mom and dad didn't hear it still reeling off lists of they had and what had been sent over to the new house. I sighed. Unsure what to do, the house was virtually empty and most of my things were still confiscated all I had was this stupid fashion magazine and I was leaving here tomorrow. Forever. The doorbell rang; I grabbed money off the side so I could pay for the pizza. I opened the door and saw Owen.


	5. Chapter 5

Owen stood awkwardly at my door, hands deep in his pockets and a furious look upon his face.

"Owen. What are you doing here?" I asked not looking him in the face, as I was being a coward.

"Annabelle you know why I'm here. How could you not tell me you were moving? Why did I have to hear it off Rolly?" he almost shouted looking at me straight in the face, staring at me in the eyes.

"I…I haven't been allowed to see you …and you just left me… and plus you already new I was moving" I managed to stutter out still avoiding eye contact.

"Annabelle, I new you were moving but I didn't know it was so soon, if I hadn't seen Rolly today I wouldn't have known, you should of told me," he said softly.

"Why though? Why should I have told you? You left me broken hearted, you stopped talking to me. You hurt me and I didn't want to face telling you."

"I'm sorry Annabelle, I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to break up your family and…"

"Owen" I interrupted "why are you really here?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. There's nothing I can do. I don't even know why I bothered coming here but I new if I didn't I'd regret it" he said very quickly and quietly, he now not looking me in the eyes.

"Owen what are you talking about?"

"I love you Annabelle. I really, honestly, truly love you and I don't want you to go. I was an idiot to break up with you the way I did and will regret it forever. But there's nothing I can do I left it too late. You're leaving tomorrow and all I can do is beg you not to go even though I know there is no way you can stay" he half whispered, holding my hands and pleading with his eyes.

I stood there shell shocked unsure what to do. I couldn't make myself do or say anything. I just stood there in front of him like an idiot watching him shift from foot to foot nervously waiting for my response to his declaration of love for me. I tried to make my brainwork so that I could say something back to him, anything. But all I did was stand there staring. I knew I loved him and I knew that I wanted to stay here more than anything however I also knew that I had no choice in whether or not I was going or staying.

"Annabelle?" he pleaded trying desperately to get me to say something. I looked around past him and saw that he had come in his land cruiser and had a hit of inspiration.

"Wait here a minute" I said as I ran upstairs silently. I sprinted into my bedroom and grabbed my bags full of all my clothes and the other things that weren't sent ahead. I crept back down the stairs to find a confused Owen waiting nervously for me. He saw my bags and sent me a questioning look then a smile as he realised that this meant I was staying. We ran to his car and dumped my bags in the back and drove off away from my home.

When we were out of my neighbourhood I finally decided that I could breathe and let my brain start to work normally again. "Not that I'm not glad I don't have to go with them now, I was just wondering where I was going to stay because I would stay with you but that's the first place my parents will look when they realise I'm gone."

"Oh. Err. Well that's a point." He said then after a few more minutes driving we pulled over so that he could use his cell phone. I just sat there listening to the music playing in the car trying not to think about what I had just done. "You're going to stay at Rolly's place if you don't mind because his parents are really laid back so won't care" I nodded and we began driving over to Rolly's house.

I'd never been to Rolly's house before so I didn't know quite what to expect but the house we pulled up in front of was somewhere I never would of imagined Rolly to live. The house was a large red brick mansion type place, with a large wooden door in between two large whit pillars. It didn't look real, these were the types of house you never really expected to see, it looked more like something off TV. Owen opened my door for me and got my bags and walked me up to the looming doors. He rang the bell and a maid answered.

"Rolly in?" Owen asked very casually to the maid who acted like she had a barge pole constantly stuck up her but. She nodded and led us in, not asking any questions or saying a word. The inside of the house was even more impressive than the outside: there was a large dark wooden staircase, expensive paintings everywhere and furniture that was brand new but looked as if it were from hundreds of years ago, the whole house was lavish. Rolly came running down the old staircase with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys! You all right?" he said cheerfully as he slapped a hand with Owen.

"You live here?" I asked in complete awe of the place.

"Yep. My moms an art dealer so we've got lots money but then sent me to the fountain school she wanted my mind to be free. What ever that means."

"Oh. So are you sure your parents are ok with me staying here?"

"Oh yeah sure they are I just told my mom that your parents were restricting your mind my forcing you to a big city so she agreed. Neither of them are in at the moment but when they get back and start speaking to you just say that you hate big cities and all that kind of thing and it will be cool." I just nodded thinking that if they asked I would tell them about what happened to Whitney when she went to New York. Rolly gave me and Owen a tour of the house then led me to a huge room with a double bed and en suite. I sat down in my new room and Owen stayed with me.

"So before I go, are you ok with this whole situation? Because if your not I can drive you home"

"Owen, I'll be fine here and I'll figure out what I'm going to do later ok? All I need now is some rest and time away from my parents and prospect of going to New York." I smiled at him kissed him good night at told him to go home.

I looked around my new room and began unpacking not thinking about what I had just done.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry i know author notes are annoying but i need to apologise for taking so long to arite this next chapter. i've been on holiday and i would of taken my laptop with me but tents don't really have plug sockets to keep it schared up. secondly i would like to apologise for this chapter becasue it is really short and probably not that good i haven't had much chance to write it at the moment i am supposed to be doing my chores. thirdly i would like to apologise for writing this authors note because there boring and just take up space. i hope you enjoy this chapeter if not i'm sorry again.**

**All my love: LauraDora101 over and out! **

I woke up early the next morning with yesterday's events still swirling around my head. I had run away from home. Ran away with Owen. And was living in some stranger's house. My bedroom was a large cream room all the colours being neutral and modern with a hint of classic design. It was nice but it didn't feel like home it looked as if the room had never been lived in. I had a shower and got dressed then walked downstairs in hope of finding breakfast without having to really talk to anyone, but of course with my luck that didn't happen.

"Ah, Annabelle your up. Did you sleep well? Would you like some breakfast?" a small, slim woman whose hair was the exact shade of Rolly's hair, so I assumed this was his mother. I sat down on a chair next to Rolly and began picking at one of the bagels laid out on the table. "I'm Holly, Rolly's mother. Don't worry he explained your situation to me and you can stay with us as long as you like. I can't believe your parents would try to force you into a big city like New York if you hate them so much. May I ask why you don't want to go so much that you were willing to run away from them?" she asked in her kind voice

"Oh… err yeah because I don't like New York because my Friends are here and I don't want to leave them. Also when my sister finished high school she went to live in New York to carry on her modelling career and then she ended not eating so she would fit in with the other models there and because of that she became really ill and ended up in hospital for a really long time" I muttered quietly

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry. No wonder you want to stay" I just nodded I really didn't know what else to say.

I spent most of that day exploring the house on my own because it was just so big and went swimming in their indoor pool. I was in my room in the evening trying to make it feel more homey when Owen came round.

"Hey" he said smiling and wrapping his arms around me kissing me.

"Hey… so do you know what my parents did when the realised that I was gone?" I asked

"Yes. They rung my house, shouted at my mother several times then shouted at me several times and have called my mobile from your phone about 23 times and left that many messages demanding that I tell them where you are"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think that they'd shout at you or your mom"

"Don't worry about it"

"Can I borrow your phone? I want to ring them and let them know that I'm ok" he nodded and handed me his phone. I cautiously typed in my home number. At was almost immediately answered.

"Hello?" my mother answered sounding stressed across the line.

"Hi Mom. It's me Annabelle"

"Annabelle? It's Annabelle come quickly" I heard my mother shout to my father. "Annabelle where are you? You need to come home right away. Whatever Owens done to you, we can sort it out" my mom pleaded

"What do you mean 'what ever Owen has done to me'?"

"Well isn't that why you ran away? Is he forcing you stay or are you pregnant because what ever it is we can sort it out and he can be arrested"

"Mom! He's not forcing me to do anything and I'm not pregnant! I just don't want to go to New York and you already knew that. I am here by my own accord," I shouted at her.

"Well then that doesn't matter. Where are you? I'll come get you we can go home and talk about this reasonably and tomorrow we'll catch another flight to New York"

"I'm not going to New York!"

"Annabelle don't foolish! I'm putting your father on"

"Annabelle! What were you thinking come home right now!" my dad boomed over the line

"Or what dad? You don't know where I am what can you do to me to maek me come home" then I hung up on him and looked up at Owen whose eyes were on me looking worried. "Owen? Am I making a mistake?"


End file.
